Who is This Man we Call Henry Spencer?:
by islashlove
Summary: This is my sequel to 'The Big Secret'. In order to get Shawn back from a bunch of murderers, Henry will have to kill Lassiter and go to prison for the crime. But will Henry be able to kill the father of his son.
1. The Crime

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: Main character's death, graphic crime scenes and dreams.**

**Author's Notes: This is my sequel to 'The Big Secret'.**

**Story Notes: In order to get Shawn back from a bunch of murderers, Henry will have to kill Lassiter and go to prison for the crime. But will Henry be able to kill the father of his son.**

**Who is This Man we Call Henry Spencer?: By islashlove**

**Chapter 1: The Crime.**

Henry Spencer sat at his desk at the station, thinking. Three days ago, Shawn was taken from the hospital and he was still missing. Also three days ago, Henry had received a phone call telling him that if he wanted Shawn back, he would have to kill Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

Henry had spent the last three days trying to work a way around the situation. Maybe this was a joke; maybe Shawn would be found. But no, it wasn't a joke and there were no leads as to where Shawn could possibly be. So after three days, Henry was left with no choice other than to kill Lassiter.

So his next problem was how to do it? How WAS he going to kill the Head Detective? He had a few ideas on HOW to do it. He could poison him, shoot him, stab him and even do a hit and run. But the main problem was that Henry wasn't sure if he _could_ do it. That he could kill the father of his son.

The problem with using poison was it is too slow and too painful, so it was out and doing a hit and run wouldn't guarantee that Lassiter would die. So that left him with either shooting or stabbing him.

Detective Lassiter had been watching Henry Spencer. He could see Henry was hurting and so was he. Even though he and Shawn weren't close, Lassiter did still have a connection to him and it didn't help the fact that he couldn't work on the case either.

Henry noticed Lassiter watching him and his anger against the man started to grow. If Lassiter hadn't slept with his wife, Shawn would have never been born and he wouldn't be in the situation that he is in right now. Henry watched as Lassiter walked his way. As soon as Lassiter reached Henry's desk, he opened up his mouth.

"Henry, I…"

That was it, which was the breaking point. Taking a tight grip on the letter knife he had in his hand, Henry stood up and plunged the knife into Lassiter's chest. He watched as Lassiter's face changed from pity to horror, as Lassiter looked down where the knife stuck out of his chest.

As Lassiter grasped the impact point, his knees gave way and Lassiter sank down to his knees and then collapsed completely. As the pool of blood started to form under the lifeless body, all hell broke loose.

Henry looked down at his hand, which was covered in blood and then back down at Lassiter. As he heard his name being called, Henry sat back down in his chair. He couldn't believe he just did that. That he had just stabbed Detective Lassiter to death.

His name was called again, but this time it was followed by a hand on his shoulder. The voice, full of concern, echoed again through his head. Looking up, instead of seeing an officer's face, it was Lassiter's.

Henry looked back down at the spot where he was sure Lassiter's dead body should have been, but it wasn't.

"Henry, are you ok?" Lassiter's voice repeated as it drew Henry back to reality.

"Sorry, Detective, I've got to go." And with that Henry ran from the station.

Henry pulled his car up outside his favourite café. He couldn't believe he had just fantasised about killing Lassiter. Shaking his head to clear it from the images, Henry knew he needed time to think. So he climbed out of the car and went in and ordered a coffee and did just that.

After about an hour, Henry had formed an idea. He walked outside to the payphone and dialled a well-known number.

"Hi, it's Henry. I need your help."

The next morning Henry prepared himself. Today was going to the first day of hell for him, but hopefully freedom for Shawn. Henry looked at the gun lying on his bed. Grabbing it, Henry walked out the door. Today, he was going to kill Detective Lassiter, no matter what.

Henry pulled the car up in front of the station. Climbing out, he checked the gun once again; loaded, check; safety off, check. Henry looked over and made sure Lassiter's car was there, check, he then headed up the stairs.

Walking into the station, Henry found Lassiter sitting at his desk. Taking one more breath, Henry approached his victim. As he did, Lassiter saw Henry approach and he stood up to greet him. Instead, of a hello, Lassiter got a bullet to the chest.

For both Henry and Lassiter everything slowed down and as Lassiter hit the ground, Henry was surrounded by the noise as, what he had just done, sank in for everyone. The next thing he knew, O'Hara was slamming him into the nearby desk and ordering someone to call an ambulance. All Henry could do was watch as the blood pooled under the lifeless body before him.

Somewhere in Santa Barbara, half an hour later, three men sat around a TV set.

"Go, get him," one snarled as another got up and walked out of the room, only to return a short time later, dragging Shawn behind him.

"Now, you watch the TV, boy," the first one said as he sat Shawn in front of the television.

There was a breaking news story on and the female reporter stood outside the Santa Barbara Police Station, where there was police tape and an ambulance. Shawn watched as the medics wheeled out a gurney with a body on it.

"It has been confirmed," the reporter said. "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was shot and killed about half an hour ago. It is reported, but not confirmed, that Henry Spencer, a former detective with the Santa Barbara police, may or may not be the shooter."

"No, no, no, Dad wouldn't shoot Lassie. He just wouldn't," Shawn said as he watched the rest of the news feed. As they helped him to his feet, Shawn lashed out. "It's not true, Lassie isn't dead and my dad didn't kill him."

The only answer Shawn got was to be hit from behind and then dragged back to the room where they were keeping him. So Shawn didn't see Henry being escorted out of the station, so he could be processed at another one, since the Santa Barbara Station was now a crime scene.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Henry's Interview

**Chapter 2: Henry's Interview**

Chief Vick and O'Hara were standing in the little room which was behind the one way mirror. On the other side sat Henry Spencer. Henry didn't look worried, in fact, he only looked tired. Henry was dressed in prison clothing and his handcuffed hands rested on the table in front of him.

Karen couldn't understand why Henry would just walk up and shoot her head detective. She wished she could be the one doing the interview, but she couldn't, because both men were from her station. Looking over at O'Hara, she could see that the younger woman had been crying.

It had been a hard few days for the young detective. First one of her closes friends, Shawn Spencer, had been hit by a bus. From this incident, two very large secrets had been revealed. The first one was that Detective Lassiter was Shawn Spencer's biological father, not Henry Spencer and the second was that Shawn's best friend, Gus, was in fact Shawn's half twin brother.

Then, just as everything started to settle down, Shawn was kidnapped from the hospital and there hasn't been any sight of him or leads as to who kidnapped him or where they might be. Then this morning, Henry Spencer just walked into the station and shot Lassiter at point blank range. This is why they were standing here waiting to hear the reason why Henry did it.

Chief Vick turned her attention back to the room Henry was in when she heard the door opened. She watched as Henry gave the detectives that had just entered the once over and still, he showed no fear, no remorse, no emotions. She just can't work out what Henry could be thinking at this moment or what he was thinking this morning. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Right now was the time for her to listen, in hopes that she will get some answers to her questions.

Henry sat there watching the two detectives enter. They were both young, most likely in their early thirties. The first one was most likely of African American decent and was dressed in a typical off the rack suit. The other was most likely on loan from Miami, as he was dressed in a loose, light blue button shirt, which had the first three buttons unbuttoned, blue jeans, white sneakers and a set of dark sunglasses. His skin was also a lovely brown tan.

"Mr. Spencer, I am Detective Hood," the Miami detective said, "and this is my colleague, Detective Schoeler." Detective Hood indicated towards the other detective.

"Detectives, shall we get this over and done with," Henry said with an air of calm that made everyone in the room and on the other side of the mirror shiver.

"Very well, Detective Schoeler, will you start the recorder please?"

Detective Schoeler did as he was asked and then he sat down next to Detective Hood. They exchanged a few quiet words and then returned their attention back to Henry who was just sitting there with a bored look on his face.

"Mr. Spencer, do you know why you are here?" Detective Hood asked.

"Yes," was all Henry would say.

"And that is?"

"I shot Detective Carlton Lassiter," Henry replied in a matter of fact voice and tone.

"And why did you shoot him?" This time it was Detective Schoeler asking.

"Because he was going to take my son from me and I wasn't going to let him."

"That would be…Shawn Spencer?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand, how could Detective Lassiter take your son from you?"

"Because he can and that's all you need to know. Is Lassiter dead?"

"Yes he is, and once again, Mr. Spencer, how could Detective Lassiter take your son from you?"

"And as I told you, that is none of your business," Henry yelled back, anger evident in his voice.

"Mr. Spencer, can I remind you that you are under arrest for the murder of Detective Lassiter and if you do not answer my questions, I will ask your son." Detective Hood said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I wish you could ask Shawn, at least I'll know he's was safe," Henry snarled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's missing." Detective Schoeler intervened.

"What?"

"Shawn Spencer is missing," Detective Schoeler repeated himself as he handed over the report on Shawn's kidnapping. "Apparently, he was hit by a bus a few days ago and while he was in hospital, a group of men walked in and shot up the place and took Shawn Spencer with them."

"Do you think Detective Lassiter had something to do with this, Mr. Spencer?"

"No, of course not. Detective Lassiter was a good man and a good cop. He would never be involved with something like that."

"Then why did you shoot him?"

"Because he was going to take Shawn from me. I raised Shawn, not him. He had no right to walk into our lives and try to be the father he never was."

"Wait, are you saying that Detective Lassiter is your son's real father."

"No! He's not Shawn father," Henry said standing up in a fit of rage. "I am! I raised Shawn! I paid his way and dealt with his problems, not Lassiter. That man abandoned him, which gives him no rights to have anything to do with Shawn."

"Mr. Spencer, sit back down or I will have you restrained." Detective Schoeler said as he stood, so he was face to face with Henry.

"Make me," Henry growled.

As Detective Schoeler made a move to get the guards, Henry reached out and grabbed him. Detective Schoeler turned back around, but Henry punched him in the face. Chief Vick and Juliet watched in horror as Henry is wrestled to the ground and removed from the room. Henry fought the best he could, cursing and kicking all the way.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Santa Barbara, Shawn huddled up against a wall. His whole body hurt both from the injuries he had gotten in the accident and from the beatings he had received since he had arrived here.

He was sitting as close to the door that he felt was safe so he could hear what was being said on the other side. But now, he wished he hadn't as he listened to a new person telling them what had gone down at his dad's interview.

They thought it was funny that Henry had shot Lassiter out of fear that he was going to take Shawn away from him. But they laughed even harder as they listen to him tell how Henry had lost it and had attacked the detectives that were interviewing him. Shawn pulled his arms in even tighter around him and started to cry.

"Oh God, Dad, what have you done?"

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. Henry's First Visitors

**Chapter 3: Henry's First Visitors.**

Chief Vick looked around the room she was in. There were a few other people there and when she looked at the door, who should walk in, none other than O'Hara and Mr. Guster. As soon as they saw the Chief they walked over.

"Hi, Chief."

"O'Hara, Mr. Guster. Why are you two here for?"

"Well we're here for the same reason as you, to see Mr. Spencer," Gus said.

"I guessed that part, but why are you here? You have nothing to tell him."

"No, but maybe he could tell us why he killed Lassiter," Juliet answered her.

Chief Vick let out a sigh. She knew what they wanted, simply because it was what she wanted too. Chief Vick still couldn't believe Henry shot Lassiter, let alone in the middle of the station in front of everyone.

"Very well, I suppose you can come in with me."

"Thank you," both O'Hara and Gus said. Chief Vick could see the relief in their faces because she hadn't turned them away.

As they stood there waiting for visiting hours to start, Chief Vick was getting worried. What if Henry refused to see them? What if he tells them something they really didn't want to hear? But the biggest question was what if he would only tell one of them the truth and with all of them together, he wouldn't speak?

Just as she was about to say that maybe they should go in separately, the guard called them in. He led them to a large room, in which there were a lot of tables; sitting at one of the tables was Henry. When they got closer, they could see that Henry was on one side of the table and three chairs were set on the other. They also noticed that Henry was handcuffed to the table in such a way that he could not stand up.

"Now," the guard started, "there is no physical contact what so ever with the prisoner. If we feel there has been contact, you will be removed and will be banned for a time, before you can visit again. Do you understand?"

All three answered yes, before the guard walked away and they were allowed to sit down. The four of them sat there in silence. The three visitors were checking out this man that they thought they knew, sitting in front of them, and Henry was doing the same.

Chief Vick couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here, right in front of her, was a man she had known for years and had admired for just as long. He was her mentor; her friend and a man who in her mind stood above all other men. He was a father who took on the challenge of raising a troubled son on his own when his wife left him and he hid a great secret to protect many people who may have never deserved it. But in a moment, a split second, that illusion of this man was destroyed and she was left wondering who this man was before her. Henry had aged; he was no longer a man in his prime. He was now a man whose past had caught up to him, and he was now paying the price for it.

Juliet could also see that Henry had aged. She could see the circles under his eyes and he seemed to have a lot more wrinkles. No longer was the man she had come to respect sitting before her. Instead, there was a man who was just like everyone else, and was willing to kill in order to protect what was his.

For Gus, it was worse. Here was a man whom he had looked up to all his life, a hero in a world where there were very few. He was a man that Gus was proud to say he knew, but now, now he didn't know what to think. Here was a man who was unravelling before his eyes. First, he found out he had been keeping a big secret from both him and Shawn all their lives. Then Shawn went missing and now, Henry sat in prison for murdering the one man that just might be able to find where Shawn is. All Gus could think of is this was a dream or a very bad joke.

Henry, on the other hand, was assessing the three of them. One by one, he looked them over to see if he could tell what they were thinking. First was Chief Vick. He had known her since she had first started on the force; she was a good cop, with good instincts. But, he could see those instincts were right now clouded by her worry.

O'Hara was harder to read. Yes, he could see she had been crying, not only for the death of Lassiter, but because Shawn was still missing. A situation he was hoping was going to be rectified very soon. She was, from what he had seen of her, a good cop and a great influence on Shawn and when all of this was finished, he hoped their relationship would survive.

As he looked at Gus, Henry shivered. Here was a boy, no, a man, he had known all his life. A man he had watched grow from a baby to the man he is today, a man who had many reasons to hate him. So why was Gus here today? Henry could see the anger that was just under the surface. He could see the worry, the fear and what broke Henry's heart the most, was that he could see the loss of trust in Gus eyes as they stared at him. No longer could Henry look into those eyes and he looked down at the table between them.

"What do you want?" Henry tried to sound like he was angry, but even he could hear the sadness that had come out.

"We wanted to see you, to know that you were alright," Chief Vick said trying not to show her disappointment.

"I'm fine. Why, didn't you think I could survive in here?" Henry had finally found his anger.

"Henry, we…" Chief Vick started to say before she was interrupted by Gus.

"We want to know why you did it. Didn't you once think about Shawn? He's missing and Lassiter might have been able to find him, but no, you had to be selfish and kill him."

"Gus…"

"No, Mr. Spencer, no! You have been selfish all of Shawn's and my life. You have lied to us both about who we are and what we were to each other and now you may have killed Shawn as well. So, no more lies. Why did you do it?"

Henry leaned back in his chair as Gus let go of what he was feeling. Henry had listened to every word that he had said and agreed with them all. He had been selfish, but unfortunately the lies couldn't end, not yet, not until Shawn was safe.

"I don't need to tell you anything." The anger in Henry's voice made them all gasp. "Not you and not them," Henry added looking over at Chief Vick and O'Hara. "What you need to know is you're a bastard, Burton. It took a long time for your father to convince your mother to raise you and even then, it took a very long time before she could even touch you. You, Shawn and your fathers had ruined my life. I had to raise a child that wasn't mine. A child I didn't want. So yes, I was being selfish. Shawn was mine by default and I wasn't going to let Lassiter have him after I had put so much time and effort in raising Shawn. My biggest regret was I didn't kill you both when you two were born. Now get out!"

They all stood and Henry could see the fear in their eyes. All he could do was pray that they could forgive him in some way, when all of this was finished. He watched them leave from where he was sitting. He would be taken back to his cell, but he had other visitors to come.

As they were leaving and O'Hara was trying to calm Gus down, Chief Vick was surprise to see Detective Schoeler there. She could see the black eye that Henry had given him the day before. She was going to speak to him, but another man was already speaking to him. She didn't know why, but this other man looked familiar, she just couldn't work out why. He was dresses in an oversize trench coat and hat; he also had a long black beard. But regardless of his appearance, she just knew that somehow she knew this man and that somehow he was very important to her.

Shaking off the feeling, Chief Vick turned her attention to Gus and how they were going to get him home. Just as they were walking out the door, she heard the guards call for the next visitors for Henry. She was surprised to find out it wasn't Detective Schoeler, but two very unsavoury looking men instead.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	4. Henry's Next Visitors

**Chapter 4: Henry's Next Visitors.**

Henry knew he had more visitors to come, he just didn't know who they would be. So when two very large, unruly men were led his way, he wondered if they had anything to do with Shawn's disappearance. As they approached, Henry gave them the once over.

The first man had long, slick black hair and a wiry beard to match. He was a little on the large side and looked very uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing. The other man had his brown hair neatly cut and a well-trimmed beard. And although it looked like he belonged in the suit, the fact that he was taller than the other man made him just as intimidating as the first one.

After the officer had given the speech about no physical contact and left, the two men sat down and the tall one introduced them.

"Mr. Spencer, you can call me Cal and my friend, Les; we're here to represent our boss."

"And who is your boss?"

Cal gave Henry a sly smile before he continued. "Nice try, Mr. Spencer. Anyway, he is pleased with your job, killing Detective Lassiter. In fact, he is so pleased, he said once the Detective is buried he will let your son go. Unless something goes wrong, that is."

"Go wrong? What could go wrong?" Henry said concerned with this statement.

"If, for any reason, that it turns out the Detective is still alive, your son will be killed."

"I shot him, point blank range, in front of the entire station. How could there be any chance of Detective Lassiter being alive?"

"We are just the messengers, sir. But, there is still a slight chance the Detective could be alive."

"Then why am I being charged with murder, not attempted murder?" Henry asked. He was starting to get frustrated with these two. He also noticed that 'Les' wasn't saying anything.

"Please, Mr. Spencer…"

"No! You go back and tell your boss that I did what he asked and now he needs to keep his end of the deal and let Shawn go."

"Mr. Spencer, I will pass on you message, but you will need to be patient. As I said, once the Detective is buried, your son will be released. In what condition, he will be in, I can't say."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…let's just say that he has tried to escape and needed to be taught a lesson."

'Great,' Henry thought to himself. 'The first time Les speaks and that is what he has to say."

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer?"

"I said, get out!"

"Very well, Mr. Spencer. We will leave, but trust me, we will be back." And with that, Cal and Les stood up and walked away.

As Henry watched them leave, he hoped his next visitors are a lot better.

Outside, Detective Schoeler and friend watched the two who had just visited with Henry leave. They stood there having a private conversation between themselves, before they were called in. As they walked towards Henry, they could see he was angry and this worried them, as they wondered what the first two groups of visitors had said to him.

Henry couldn't keep the smile off his face when he saw the black eye Detective Schoeler was wearing. Man, he didn't think he had hit him that hard, but when they pulled up in front of the table, Henry could see just how bad it was.

Detective Schoeler smiled as he watched Henry flinch a little when he saw his black eye. He then watched as Henry eyed his companion off.

"Good to see you, Henry," Detective Schoeler said as he sat down.

"Good to see you too, Frank. Love your make-up," Henry said smirking. "What's he doing here?"

"Would you believe, Mr. Strip is here as my protection?"

"No!"

"We hear you were getting some visitors other than Chief Vick, Detective O'Hara and Mr. Guster and we wanted to know who they were, Mr. Strip said staring Henry straight in the eyes.

"Did you see the two goons dressed in suits who just left here?"

"Yes."

"Well, they were my visitors."

"What did they want, Henry?"

"They told me that I did a good job in shooting Detective Lassiter and once he is buried, they will release Shawn. But the way they were talking, they've been beating him."

"I'm sorry, Henry. I wish…"

"Don't, this wasn't your fault and it isn't mine."

"Did they say who they were or who they worked for?" asked Detective Schoeler.

"They wouldn't tell me who they worked for, but they introduced themselves as Cal and Les. They also said that if it turns out that Lassiter is not really dead, they'll kill Shawn."

"Henry, he's going to be ok. We're going to find him."

"We are?" Henry whispered.

"Yes, Henry, we are. Now, Mr. Strip, did you recognise either of those men?"

"Yes, I did. The tall man…"

"He was the one called Cal," Henry added.

"Ok, Cal, his real name is Carlo McLeay and his friend, Les, right?" Henry nodded to confirm the question. "Well, his name is Lesley Harman and both men work for the drug lord Joel Findlay."

"And what has that to do with Lassiter or rather his death?" Henry said as he was a bit happier now he had a name to go with the problem.

"Lassiter," Mr. Strip said as he gave the two men with him a quick glance and noticed them smiling. After shaking his head and letting out a little sigh, he continued. "Lassiter was investigating Mr. Findlay's transport business; maybe he was getting too close. But I've gone over his notes and I can't see how or where, that points to finding anything out."

"Maybe it's wasn't Lassiter. Maybe it was Shawn. He said to me before the accident that he had seen Lassiter working on a case that he shouldn't have been working on and…"

"Maybe Shawn had started working on it too," Mr. Strip finished off.

"And Shawn got too close, but that still doesn't explain why they wanted Lassiter dead.

"Yes it does. For one reason, everyone is focusing on me and the fact that I murdered Lassiter and not out there looking for Shawn as much and two, if Shawn had sent what he had found to Lassiter," Henry explained, "then they're still looking for what Shawn had found and that is the real reason why they won't let him go just yet."

"Henry, they may never have planned to let him go. After all, Lassiter is dead, you're in prison and well…they've got Shawn."

"I don't care what you have to do, but find my son. Because I promise you this, if they kill him, I will escape and go after them myself. Guard, I want to go back to my cell now," Henry yelled out.

A couple of minutes later, two guards are unlocking Henry from the table and leading him away.

"Don't worry, Henry," Mr. Strip yelled out, "we'll find him alive."

Mr. Strip and Detective Schoeler watched as Henry was just led away. They walked towards the waiting room in silence, both men in deep thought.

"Well at lease we have a starting point," Detective Schoeler said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we do."

Detective Schoeler looked over to Mr. Strip, who had a smile on his face and a gleam in his blue eyes. "You know something, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I think I know where they have Shawn. Excuses me, but I have a man to find."

"Just let me know when you have found him."

"I will, don't worry, I will."

And with that the two men went their own way.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	5. Two Lives in Danger and Two Rescues

**Chapter 5:**** Two Lives in Danger and Two Rescues. **

Shawn sat on the floor of the cold dark room he was in. It wasn't just dark, it was black and for Shawn this was worse than being beaten up. He has relied on his sight all his life, but in this room he couldn't see a thing, not even his own hand in front of his face. And to add to the effect, there was no noise either.

So when the room was suddenly flooded with light and sound, Shawn jumped to his feet ready to fight. But he was so blinded and dazed by the sudden change of environment, that

he didn't have a chance. The first blow was to his stomach, the second to his face. The next thing he knew, two very strong arms were pulling his arms back and another set was pulling his head up by his hair.

"Once again, Mr. Spencer," the man in front of him spat, "where is the information you found about the next delivery?"

"Delivery? I don't know what you're talking about? What delivery?" Shawn's answer came in the form of a punch in the stomach again.

"You're wasting our time, where is it?" the question was followed by a blow to the side of his face.

"Now, now, Mr Harman, that's not the way to get him to talk." Shawn turned his head slightly towards the direction the new voice came from.

"Who…who are you?" Shawn said his words slightly slurred.

"I'm the man who holds both yours and your dad's lives in their hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I want the information you have on my next delivery. I know you had it and that you posted it. But it hasn't arrived in the mail for Detective Lassiter or your father. Your best friend or girlfriend, Detective O'Hara hasn't received it either. So where is it?"

"How do I know that if I tell you, you will let me go and leave my dad alone?"

"You don't, but I will guarantee that you both will die if you don't tell me."

"Fine, come closer."

Mr. Joel Findlay bent down so Shawn could tell him where the information is. But the only thing he got was Shawn spitting in his face.

"Why, you…" Mr. Findlay had raised his hand to strike Shawn when he heard a voice from behind him call.

"Boss, let me deal with him."

Mr. Findlay turned to look at Mr. Harman standing near the doorway. Shawn shivered when he received a smile in his direction.

"He's all yours, Mr. Harman, and once you have the information, kill him, slowly of course."

"Yes, boss." With that the two men changed positions. "Now, Mr. Spencer, let's see how high your pain threshold is, shall we?" Mr. Harman, along with Mr. McLeay dragged Shawn over to the wall and chained him to it. Then Mr. McLeay left, only to return with a tray of various tools, both manual and electric.

Shawn's eyes widened as Mr. McLeay held an electric drill up and pressed the on button. Suddenly there was a noise on the other side of the door and before anybody could move three or four police officers came rushing in, guns in their hands.

McLeay and Harman both stood behind Shawn. McLeay held the drill to Shawn's head. It was a standoff between them and the police. That was, until Mr. Strip walked in. As soon as he did, Shawn fainted which startled his two captors enough to allow the police to get the upper hand.

As Shawn was lifted on to the gurney he came to. Looking around, he finally found the man he was looking for and Shawn tried to get up.

"Whoa there, you need to go to hospital."

"They're going to kill Dad. You've got to save him, please, help my Dad." Shawn had blacked out again.

"Don't worry, Spencer; we'll make sure Henry is safe. You two," Mr. Strip said pointing towards two officers, "go with the ambulance and keep me updated with what is happening with him."

"Yes sir." And with that Mr. Strip was heading out the door, talking on his phone.

Meanwhile at the prison, Henry was out in the exercise yard. He had noticed over the last half an hour more and more eyes were following him, wherever he went. Because of this, Henry was trying to make sure that he was, at all times, in the sight of the guards, but at the same time, keeping an eye on the rest of the prisoners.

Another tem minutes had passed and it was just about time for them all to go back to their cells when, unfortunately, before Henry could do anything, a fight broke out over on the other side of the field, drawing the guards' attention.

The next thing Henry knew, he was being pulled backwards and being thrown to the ground. He felt the fists and boots flying at him at a speed that amazed him. There was nothing more he could do but to try and protect himself.

Then, what he was waiting for, happened. He felt the sharp pain in his chest and then in his side as the makeshift knife made its way into his body, over and over again. Just as he started too blacked out, he heard the guards yelling in the distances and then a familiar face appeared in front of him.

"Henry, oh god, come on, Henry, you need to hold on. We've found Shawn…he's on the way to hospital…you will be joining him soon, ok. Just hold on, don't you dare die on us, Shawn needs…" the words kept fading in and out and then the last thing was lost as Henry gave away to the darkness that had no pain.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	6. Back From the Dead

**Chapter 6:**** Back From the Dead.**

Henry watched as the ceiling and bright lights rushed by. He knew he was at the hospital and that they would be rushing him to the operating theatre. He could hear the doctors talking about blood loss, a possible collapsed lung and most likely other internal injuries. His head, and come to think about it his whole body, ached.

But he didn't care, all he could think of was that they had said they had found Shawn and he was alive. As they entered the theatre, Henry allowed the blackness to overtake him, but he could still hear the doctors starting to panic as his heart stopped beating.

Henry tried to yawn, but something was stopping him. He felt like he was fighting for every breath, but getting nowhere. Suddenly there was a face in front of him and even though he couldn't hear what was being said, he understood that he needed to try and calm down. Once he did, Henry realised that he had been fighting the machine that was helping him to breath.

A new face appeared in front of him, but this time, he could hear what was being said.

"Mr Spencer, you need to calm down and I will remove the breathing tube. Nod your head if you understand." Henry nods his head and does his best to calm himself down.

After about five minutes, Henry's breathing was back in sync with the machine and the doctor was back to talk to him.

"Now, you are going to feel a bit of pressure and feel like swallowing. I need you to try to stay calm and resist the urge to swallow, Ok?"

Again, Henry nods his head and then he felt the tube being removed. It felt like it had taken ten minutes to get it over and done with, but it would have been only a few minutes. After the doctor had checked him out, Henry asked the doctor a question.

"Do you know if my son is here?" His throat hurt and his voice was rough.

But it wasn't the doctor who answers Henry, as Shawn's voice came to him instead.

"Yes, Dad, I'm here."

Henry turned his head to see Shawn sitting in the bed next to him. Henry smiled and turned back to the doctor.

"Can I sit up?"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, just give me a second." Henry watched as the doctor wrote a few things in to his file and then he raised the bed, so Henry was in a sitting position. "Now, I will be back soon, but there won't be any visitors until at least tomorrow." The doctor smiled at both Henry and Shawn before he walked out the door.

"How long have I been out?"

"You were out one day longer than me."

"Shawn…" Henry started to say before a yawn got in his way.

"Sorry, Dad, I was told that we were both put into a drug induced coma for our bodies to heal and we were out for about two weeks."

"Thank you, Shawn…" and Henry let out another yawn.

"I think you better get some more sleep and we will see everyone tomorrow. Dad…don't worry."

"What, Shawn?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Just what, Shawn?"

"About Lassie. Did you really shoot him?"

"Yes, Shawn, I shot Lassiter," Henry said laughing.

Shawn just stared at his father, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, but he couldn't ask anything else as Henry was now fast asleep.

The next day Henry and Shawn sat in their beds while Chief Vick, Juliet and Gus sitting around and talking. The three visitors had filled Henry and Shawn in as to what had been happening for the last two week and then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door and standing there was Detective Schoeler.

"Frank, come on in." Henry said. "Is your friend Mr. Strip joining us?"

"Yes, Henry, he will be along in a minute."

"Frank, I owe you a great big thank you. You saved my life."

"Oh, I think you owe that thanks to Carlton, if it wasn't for him ringing me, I wouldn't have known you were in danger."

"Oh, but how did…"

"Spencer, told me."

Now, everyone was staring at the supposedly dead man that was standing in the doorway. Lassiter gave a small smile at the shocked look on everyone's face, except for Henry and Detective Schoeler.

"Well, it looks like you've all seen a ghost."

"Funny, Carlton," Henry said laughing.

"You, you told me that you had shot Lassie."

"I did, Shawn, with blanks."

"What?" Chief Vick barked.

"You see, Karen, just before you called me to let me know that Shawn had been kidnapped from the hospital, I had received a phone call. They told me that if I wanted to see Shawn again I had to kill Lassiter."

"But, but we saw you shoot him," Gus said still in shock.

"Yes, you did see me shoot him. The day before, I made a phone call to Frank here."

"Henry had explained to me want was going on and I got hold of Lassiter and we came up with a plan."

"And that was?"

"Well, I was to pretend to shoot Lassiter and then he was to find Shawn while everyone thought he was dead."

"We all ended up at the prison on the same day…"

"So that was you with Detective Schoeler. I had a feeling I knew you from somewhere," Chief Vick said.

"Yes, but there were two others who saw Henry that day and they worked for the drug dealer, Joel Findlay," Lassiter explained. "Anyway, I found out where they were working and when we did a raid, we found Spencer."

"And I told you that they were going after Dad"

"That's right and I rang Detective Schoeler, who went to the rescue of Henry."

"But the biggest question is, why did they do all of this?"

"That was my fault, Jules."

"How, so?"

"Well, I found out Lassiter was looking into Mr. Findlay, so I decided to help him and I posted the information. They wanted that information, so they tried to take out anyone who may have had any contact with me or the information."

"So, what did happen to the information?" Gus asked.

"Oh, that should be hitting Lassie's desk today."

"Wait, you posted the information, but delayed the delivery date," Lassiter said confused.

"Sure, I do it all the time, especially if it's something I don't want people to know when I got it."

"So, the fight during your interview, was that real?" Chief Vick asked.

"No, all a setup, the only ones who knew what was happening was us three."

"Are you sure about that, Dad?"

"Yes, Shawn, why?"

"Because, that means we have a problem."

"What problem, Spencer?"

"While I was being held, someone came in and told the others about the fight. The only way they would know…"

"Is if someone was there to see it and that means, we have a spy in my station," Detective Schoeler finished off.

"And that means we're all still in danger," Lassiter said as they all looked around at each other.

"And there is a chance they could still get hold of the information I sent."

Over at the Santa Barbara station, the mail is placed on Detective Lassiter's desk. After the officer had left, another approached and picked up an envelope addressed to the Detective in Shawn Spencer's handwriting. The officer then takes out his phone and makes the call.

"Just letting you know, I have the information in my hands. Yes, I'll destroy it and what about Detective Lassiter and Shawn Spencer…ok, I'll deal with them too.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. If you want a sequel just let me know.**


End file.
